


Rust Into Myself

by Inane_Rational



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, M/M, not a full-fledge fic, playlist fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9331499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inane_Rational/pseuds/Inane_Rational
Summary: Scott being bitten by a werewolf turned things upside down for Stiles.  His best friend's time was being taken away by the Hale's training, Scott's girlfriend, and his sudden popularity.  So attempting to find and kill the alpha that bit Scott seemed like the most cathartic plan.It doesn't go as planned.  But it did introduce him to Peter Hale, and the man was interesting to say the least.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a fully written fic. I created a playlist for a Steter story idea that I had some time ago, but couldn't find it in myself to write out the full-fledged story itself. So instead, I wrote out snippets of the story in my head in conjuction with the music I had chosen for particular themes or moments.

[Rust Into Myself](http://8tracks.com/inane_rational/rust-into-myself?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [Inane_Rational](http://8tracks.com/inane_rational?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

  


  
Abandonment

“I’m a mountain that has been moved / I’m a river that is all dried up”  
Daisy by Brand New

Stiles waved at Scott, but his friend didn’t see, too busy being star-crossed with Allison. He didn’t bother to wait around, rolling his eyes at his friend. He could skype him later.

Yet, Stiles remembered a few steps later that Scott would have training today. He slumped inside his jeep, twirling his car keys on a finger, as he tried to decide how to spend his evening.

It was one thing that Scott got a hot girlfriend. It was another to have the rest of his time taken up by the Hales trying to teach Scott how to hone and hide his new werewolf abilities. It gave Stiles a lot of free time, and with his dad buried in his job, there weren’t many people he could talk to. Not the way he did with Scott and his dad.

It was probably for the best anyway. Scott refused to quit the lacrosse team and his friend couldn’t have made it more obvious that something was off. He still remembered almost being attacked by Scott in the boy’s locker room before Cora Hale intervened. They had stared dumbly at her, while she managed to look unimpressed, sprouting fangs and an animalistic face change. It was more apparent when she changed back to her normal human self, and all Scott could say was, “This is the boy’s locker room.”

He sighed, drumming the steering wheel. His dad had a late shift again and his homework was mostly completed during study hall. 

Stiles was halfway through level sixty-eight with his character. With some grinding and a few dungeon runs, he could get his character to level sixty-nine.

He snickered to himself as he started up his jeep.  


  
Betrayal

“Hey, someone to stab it the back / Hey, someone to fall through the cracks”  
What do They Know by Mindless Self Indulgence

Stiles drove with abandon down the forest path looking for a pair of red eyes to peer from the darkness.

Derek was an asshat.

What’s the problem if Stiles wanted to know more about werewolves? Scott was his best friend and now he was a werewolf. He wanted to help out and know more. The existence of werewolves opened up the gambit for other supernatural creatures, and he was expected to look away and pretend it doesn’t exist.

Stiles huff of derision was interrupted by a tree root sprouted up on the edge of the path. He pulled his car to the side to avoid the damage to his jeep and felt the simmering anger inside him begin to swell up further.

Fate was a bitch, bastard, and whatever was in-between.

He only wanted to see the body, cougar be damned. And now his friend basically had superpowers, a hot new girlfriend, and was giving Jackson Whittemore a run for his money in lacrosse. It would have been awesome if Scott didn’t completely blow him off again for Allison. 

And maybe he could have spent time with his dad sitting in the Sheriff’s cruiser, but Stiles could only see that leading to awkward questions about Scott’s absence. 

So, the end result, killing the alpha that bit Scott would make him feel better.  


  
Secrets

“Still can’t believe there is a lie / Promise is promise, an eye for an eye”  
The Lost Art of Keeping a Secret by Queens of the Stone Age

“I’ll dispose of the body.”

From what Stiles understood about werewolf packs, Peter Hale was for some reason on the outlier of the Hale pack. The times he was allowed to tag along with Scott to the Hale house, he’d seen the man’s picture, but never the man himself. And now that he thought about it, none of those pictures were new.

Peter was taking the rogue alpha’s body and putting it in the trunk of his car. Everything felt very clandestine. They’d both been out here to kill the alpha and Stiles felt confident that the rest of the Hale’s didn’t know. 

Either way, the alpha found Stiles and now Stiles had to wash the blood off his jeep’s front hood and tires and calm himself down. His heart was still beating too fast, while Peter appeared much too calm. Neither of them are going to mention this to anyone.  


  
Teenagers

“I been told I got a bad attitude / but you’re better off rude them being screwed”  
What a Drag! by The Kim Band

The popular kids were sitting at their lunch table. _Why_?

Actually, Stiles knew the reason. Sort of.

Lydia seemed keen on making Allison her new best friend because attractive people needed to stick together he guessed. It was hard to really care anymore when he knew werewolves exist, and Peter was offering to let him peruse his vast supernatural and occult book collection. The extra bonus was Peter’s offer of a part-time job assisting in research for whatever Peter did. Supernatural creatures needed lawyers and those lawyers needed Peter’s talents.

Stiles was happy he’s getting paid to look at cool shit. Cataloguing the werewolf packs of the west coast was better than chemistry with Harris. Well, anything was better than Harris.

“I’m a great bowler,” Stiles heard Scott say. Oh god, what was his friend doing? He couldn’t let this disaster unfold.

“I’m going to quit lacrosse,” Stiles said, making sure to stuff a couple of fries into his mouth.

“What a loss,” Jackson said, rolling his eyes.

“What?” Scott said.

Stiles internally sighed at the wobbly eyes Scott was giving him. Scott never does the puppy eyes on purpose. It was a part of his being, like sunflowers following the sun.

Stiles shrugged. “I got a job.”

“Where?” Scott knew about Stiles job experience. He tried to do the paper boy thing, but he started spending too much time reading the paper and looking up the words he didn’t know in a pocket dictionary. And all of his retail job applications never made it past the interview. If he was deemed to be given an interview since people in town knew of the hijinks he’d gotten into.

“Who’d hire you?” Jackson laughed.

Stiles didn’t hesitate. “How much did you pay for your car? Or did your dad foot the bill.”

Jackson sneered, but didn’t do anything more. Allison gave him a small secretive smile like she knew what he was doing.

Distraction successful.  


  
Seduction

“This will come true / help me get through / into you”  
Deep by Nine Inch Nails

“What are you going to do, Stiles?” Peter’s gaze was locked onto the boy, aware that the predatory nature of the wolf was peering through. He enjoyed watching Stiles suppress any outward display of nervousness, listening to the way his heart sped up at finally receiving the attention he was looking for.

The past month was the constant smell of apprehension and arousal whenever Stiles made an attempt to be seductive. Peter had chosen to ignore Stiles’ crush, yet found it increasingly flattering as Stiles tried to be smooth with his overtures. It had always been difficult to not pay attention to someone so clever.

Stiles climbed into his lap, hesitant yet bold, practically heaving for air. When the boy leaned forward Peter pulled back, just for the hell of it.

Stiles glared at him, flushed with embarrassment. “Hey, asshole. I’m trying something here.”

Peter laughed in delight. Stiles took his chance then, claiming Peter’s lips with a closed mouth kiss.

There was nothing special about the kiss, no technique or finesse, but it felt like every nerve in his body lit up like a live wire. Peter claimed back.  


  
Entwine

“I hope sex and drugs rust into myself, holy / It feels holy”  
O Green World by Gorrilaz

The only thought that Stiles had was that the sex was verily merrily good. It should be illegal in fifty states kind of good. He’d been to Los Angeles once when he was a kid, could barely remember anything about the trip, except making a mess of the cotton candy on his mom’s shirt. The detail that it was his mom’s favourite shirt sprung to mind. But he doesn’t think that was actually true.

Stiles flailed as Peter pulled Stiles on top of him, almost sliding off because of their sweat. Stiles really wished someone would have mentioned how messy sex was.

“You smell sad.” Peter rubbed his nose against Stiles neck, scent marking him even though his scent was liberally all over him. If he sprayed himself with luminol he’d probably light up like a glowstick under a black light.

“Just thinking about things,” Stiles said.

Peter hummed, rolling over so Stiles was below him. “ _Me_ , I’d imagine,” Peter said.

Stiles snorted.

Peter didn’t say anything, choosing to let a little bit of his weight press down on him.

Stiles squirmed, pretending to gasp for air, “Oh God! When did you get so fat.”

Peter growled, lifting them both up till they were sitting upright with Stiles in his lap. He laughed at the frown on Peter’s face and kept laughing even as Peter’s hands began to roam. Peter’s dick was hot and hard against the inside of Stiles’ thigh. He loved werewolf stamina.

It was easy for Peter to lift Stiles and push into him again, smirking as Stiles gasped from the sensation of being filled again. Stiles rested his head against Peter’s shoulder, letting himself swim in the pleasure of this weekend.

After Peter was finished with whatever business he came here for, it was just the two of them and all the time in the world.

It was nice.  


  
Father & Son

“Today you were far away / and I didn’t ask you why”  
About Today by The Nationals

Stiles joked and he wasn’t amused. He was livid. And what’s worst was that Stiles was trying to pass it off as nothing.

“Where were you?”

“I wanted to see the Walk of Fame.”

“We’ve been there.”

“Not when Dr. Suess had a star out there.”

“Dr. Suess?”

“Yeah. Very important literature. Children’s literature is important too, Dad. Green Eggs and Ham, who hasn’t been read that?”

“Stiles.” He kept himself from yelling in the school parking lot. Besides Scott, none of the other teens were here because they wanted to hang out. “Who dropped you off?”

“Who? Carlos? I hitched a ride from him.” 

“From L.A,” Noah said, his disbelief laid thick, and a strange relief that his son wasn’t an expert liar. 

He thought about the man that Tara mentioned when he found out that Stiles had quit the team some time ago. The relief he felt knowing Stiles wasn’t injured in the lacrosse team’s minor bus accident was damaged by the fact that his kid was somewhere else without his know-how.

“Someone drove you all the way from L.A?”

“They were heading to San Francisco.”

“Alright,” Noah said, repeating the mantra in his head for Stiles to come clean. “Who drove you to L.A?” He waited for a second before he had enough, hit with a sudden weariness as watched Stiles attempt to quickly come up with a different name. “Give me your phone.”

Stiles handed it over without fuss, yet Noah did catch him making sure it was locked.

He needed to find out who Stiles was around. If it was the same man that dropped off his son at a strategic distance away. The car was expensive enough to narrow down the list of suspects in Beacon Hills.  


  
Devotion

“Leave me here forevermore / I’ve found the peace I’ve been searching for”  
Angel by Depeche Mode

He was only here to grab a book, but he can’t help but notice items that would really grab Stiles’ attention: a book, a video game, a puzzle.

The research on the Gregory pack had slowed to a trickle without Stiles to help along. The boy had his strengths, such as his intense focus if he found the documents interesting, and a keen understanding of the justice system and all its records.

Otherwise, it had been hilarious watching Stiles try to flirt with him. His various attempts at seduction were either delivered incredibly awkwardly or fumbled. So Peter threw Stiles a bone.

Peter snorted, already hearing the juvenile joke Stiles would respond with about boners. Or a dog joke. Peter grimaced.

His phone vibrated. Peter smiled upon seeing the text message from an unknown number.

                                        _I’m so bored 4:12pm_

_Can you drop off what I was  
                                       working on before?  4:12pm_

Peter was not surprised that Stiles got his hand on a burner phone. There’s a tiny bit of pride he’s not sure he can take full credit for.

_I assume your father is  
gone for the evening.  4:13pm_

                                        _Of course. What kind of master  
                                       sleuth would I be? 4:13pm_

_Hey 4:13pm_

_We should come up with codes  
                                       like the eagle has flown the coop 4:14pm_

_But way less stupid 4:14pm_

_How about No. 4:14pm_

                                        _No fun :( 4:14pm_

_No biscuits for you if you’re being  
                                       a grouch. 4:14pm_

_I see where Derek gets it from 4:15pm_

Peter has to take offense from that on principle.

_Derek gets it from Derek 4:16pm_

_How about dog euphemism_  
from incorrigible boys will  
mean I get to take you over  
my lap and tan that hide of  
yours.  4:16pm

Peter waited for a response, as Stiles no doubt attempts to recover from Peter’s salacious remarks.

                                        _Sooo can you bring over the work? 4:19pm_

Peter headed for the mall's exit. After getting the folder from his apartment, he can drop by that diner and grab some curly fries for Stiles. Peter thought about running his mouth along Stiles’ neck, getting his scent on the boy.

The idea of it was calming.  


  
Alpha Powers

“Measure pleasure by the twisting / of the metal in the vein”  
Resurrection by Moist

The rogue hunter, if that community would even consider such a thing, would most likely come after the Lowell pack like it had done with the Ambrose pack. The question was timing or the survivors. Was there enough time to pay off people to herd a rogue alpha his way?

Peter looked at the information he had on the hunter and the answer was no.

He considered the chances of somehow getting in there to take the alpha power for himself and making it out without anyone noticing. Yet, the probabilities were still very low. 

He’s waited long enough, though.

The original plan went sideways first with a random kid getting bitten, then turned. After that his attempt to gain the alpha’s spark was thwarted by a lonely boy in a blue jeep. At least, Stiles made out to be a silver lining to the debacle of his plan.

He couldn’t leave Talia’s pack without the safety of the alpha spark, but he couldn’t stand being on the fringes of the pack any longer.

Peter at times wished Talia had fully exiled him, rather than this uncertain state.

He asked Talia once what it felt like when the alpha spark got passed to her.

“Do you remember when we were visiting that pack in Montana and all that snow?”

“It was cold,” Peter said.

“Remember when we got in from playing outside, how it felt like the warmth was trying to seep back in?”

“Yeah.” Peter smiled. He never forgot that. He had loved the way his skin prickled as his body tried to get warm, experiencing weather that got cold enough even for a werewolf’s higher body temperatures.

“It’s like that but so much more,” Talia said, staring out into the preserve. “I feel it in my heart, in my stomach. I could feel it in my brain. My head felt warm, but in that good way.”

He wanted that.  


  
Ultimatum

“You live so much, it’s like you’re dying”  
How Does it Feel? by Eskimo Joe

“Stiles stop,” Peter said.

Of course, he was here. At the same time, Stile’s didn’t understand why, because it would have blown Peter’s cover. If he hadn’t been so close to all the information, Stiles probably wouldn’t have linked anything back to him.

“Why? Because you want to be Alpha?”

“Do you know how to shoot a gun?”

“I know enough,” Stiles said, knowing he sounded more petulant than confident. “If the hunter came by Beacon Hills…when he does, would you have killed your sister?”

“Is there a point to this question?” Peter was aggravated.

Stiles could tell that Peter wanted to simply grab him and run him to safety, except Stiles kept his finger on the trigger. And he chose to do this.

Peter stilled, tilting his head to the side. “We need to move.” 

Stiles moved away as Peter attempted to grab him. He needed to know. “Would you have just left when you got the alpha power?”

“I wasn’t using you--” Peter started, but Stiles cut him off.

“You were. _You are_.” Stiles stepped closer. “Would you have left me behind?”

Peter looked at him sadly, touching his cheek before his hand smoothed down his neck and shoulder.

Stiles snorted. “Are wolves always so goddamn possessive?”

“Maybe you should ask Scott,” Peter said.

Right, Scott. Because Scott was a werewolf and all the evidence for the rogue alpha’s presence that night came back to Peter.

“You’re original plan was stupid.”

“Excuse me?”

“There were too many variables for it not to work. And this one’s even dumber.”

Peter looked at him fondly, and Stiles would be touched and assured of where they stood with one another, but Peter proved to be an expert at getting his way.

“Stiles,” Peter began, but then a shot cracked through the night.  


  
The Breakup

“And it’s too late / The damage is done”  
Daydreaming by Radiohead

It was weird to see Peter in his living room when Stiles always drove to After Falls to Peter’s apartment. At least, Peter looked as uncomfortable as Stiles felt. So he might as well beat it to the punch.

“I assume we’re over.” It didn’t hurt any less when the truth came from him. There was a lot Stiles knew about werewolf custom and an understanding of the Hale family lineage. There was no way Peter could stay.

Peter stood up from the couch and hugged Stiles. “I have to leave by the end of the week,” Peter said.

Stiles could feel the rumble of Peter’s voice where his head laid.

“And we both know you wouldn’t leave your family and friends here.”

“I’m not sure how close I am to them anymore.”

“From the way your father threatened me a few weeks ago, I’m sure you can patch things up.”

“What?”

“No, worries darling.” Peter wiped away at the tears forming at the corner of his eyes. Stiles did his best to stop it from going further.

“Where are you going to go?” 

“I don’t think it would be a good idea to tell you.”

“Probably not.” Stiles let his weight fall into Peter.

Peter huffed in amusement. “I think I’ll miss you.”

“You only think.” It was stupid to feel so indigent.

“I know,” Peter corrected, then kissed him. Stiles clung to it, trying to imprint the warmth and wetness. Stiles could taste toothpaste, the cinnamon kind Peter liked so much. He could feel the roughness of Peter’s hands as a thumb brushed up and down behind his ear. Stiles wondered how Peter’s hands could be rough with the werewolf healing.

Peter pulled back to take one last look at him and walked away.

Stiles felt remiss that he would never have the chance to ask.  


  
Repair

“And the stance that we take isn’t much to bear / Yeah, we leave things to change on their time”  
Fools by The Dodos

“Scott’s downstairs wanting to talk to you.”

“Aren’t I grounded?”

“You are.” His dad doesn’t say anything more, moving to sit down beside Stiles where he stared at the ceiling.

“I’m not gonna say I’m not happy that Hale is gone. And I would much prefer if he was behind bars.” Noah would have thought that Stiles was ignoring him if Stiles hadn’t shifted a little bit in his direction like he was listening. 

Noah didn’t like Peter Hale, especially when he met the man face to face. The man oozed a manipulative charm, and knowing that man had touched his son made him angry. There was anger that he wasn’t there for his son, and didn’t even know that Stiles and Scott weren’t hanging out like they used to. Noah remembered a relief the Stiles wasn’t making mischief with Scott as usual and he felt guilty because Stiles had been traveling to an older man a town over.

“Dad?” Stiles was now sitting up, lightly shaking Noah out of his trance.

“Yeah, kiddo?” Noah looked at his son, assessing the gaze that watched him, and realized with a twist in his gut that his little boy had grown up. Maybe it had been that way since his mother died.

“I’m sorry I lied,” Stiles said.

But he wasn’t sorry for running around with Peter Hale. Noah wanted to push the issue and knew better to not. Stiles would push back.

He was heartbroken.

Noah pulled Stiles in for a hug. “Scott’s waiting downstairs. Consider yourself on probation.”

Stiles looked at the door with trepidation but eventually gave a simple nod. Noah sighed after his son disappeared down the hall. It was better than nothing.  


  
Reunited

“The only thing I’ll ask of you / You gotta promise not to stop when I say when”  
Everlong by Foofighters

He could feel that there was still someone in the room. “Office hours are from four to seven. Talk to me then if you have any further questions.”

“I always figured you more of the history type.”

Peter paused, wondering how he didn’t recognize the scent, even though it's been four years.

“Of course, the fact you’re teaching the history of witchcraft, maybe it makes sense you’re part of the religious studies department.” Stiles picked up a book, hoping onto the desk and perusing the pages of the textbook.

“They needed someone to teach esoteric religion. Who better than me.”

Stiles raised an eyebrow at him but was smiling.

They were both taking each other in.

Peter could see all that baby fat from Stiles’ face was gone and there was no doubt that the boy was now a young man before him.

“How long have you been here?” Stiles asked.

“A year after I left.”

Stiles looked surprised. “How have we not seen each other?” Then he tilted his head in thought. “Nevermind. This is a big campus.”

“I don’t imagine you ever need to come to this building.”

“I’m here to sell a textbook.” Stiles held up a massive book. “But they never showed up.”

“Probably found a better deal,” Peter said. “They could at least have informed you.”

Stiles shrugged, picking at a hole in his jeans. “Can’t say I’m too sorry.”

Stiles looked up at him, and Peter absentmindedly thought that it was a good look on him. Stiles had never been able to pull off flirtatious before.

Now he looked at him coyly from beneath his eyelashes.

Peter wanted to know intimately what else might have changed.

“You said your office house were four to seven?”

“Yes.”

“You have time for a coffee?”

“Are you sure?” Peter had to ask.

Stiles looked him up and down, the insecurity of high school was gone. “I dated a couple of guys and girls.”

“Hopefully no one from Eta Delta.”

“One guy.”

“You could do better.”

“Obviously.” Stiles began walking away, and Peter was surprised himself by instantly following along. He can even see the little shit trying to hide a smirk.

“You still take yours with cream, no sugar.”

“With a shot of vanilla,” Peter said.

“You seem more the cayenne pepper type.”

“I think your self-projecting sweetheart.” It was a slip of the tongue, but it didn’t feel wrong.

Stiles just smiled.


End file.
